Rosetta's Secret
by Lynrosely
Summary: Rosetta has been keeping a giant secret from everyone, and when the truth comes out one day, how will everyone take it
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the garden, Rosetta was hard at work. she is probably one of the hardest working fairies in the whole garden fairy group.  
She didn't want to be here right now. gardening was the last thing that was on her mind.  
Ever since the winter woods was allowing all the fairies come in, Rosetta had been trying to stay low and not visit to much. Her friends would always ask her to come and sometimes she would say yes but most of the time she choose to stay in her garden or roam around pixie hallow.. she did love to visit the winter woods, and she had a good reason to. Her boyfriend, Sled, was a winter animal fairy there and that was the only exception she made to visiting.  
"Hey Rosetta!" Rosetta turned around to see her friends flying towards her.  
" We are all going to the winter woods and have a snow ball fight! Wanna come with us?" Silvermist was jumping up and down with excitement  
"Not right now guys. I really have to finish up here."  
" But Ro you always say that when you don't want to go."  
"Ya Ro, I mean your boyfriend lives there. why wouldn't you want to go?"  
"You guys are like madly in love"  
Rosetta looked at her friends and tried to think of a good excuse to not go, but all she could think of was that it was too cold. What her friends don't know is that Rosetta had been staying away from the winter woods more often for a really good reason. But she didn't have the guts to tell them the whole story. The only people who knew why she wouldn't go all the time were Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, and Lord Millori. she was not sure how her friends would react to her secret so she decided to just go with them instead of making up a huge lie.  
"Alright, let's go"  
"Yay!" they all said to Rosetta in unison

As they got closer to the winter woods Rosetta was stopped by Fairy Mary. Her friends were a little confused but they just waited for Rosetta while her and Fairy Mary talked.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I'm sure I will be fine"  
"Okay, but if I see one thing go wrong I am getting Queen Clarion and she will make a huge fuss at you and then Lord Millori will get in on it and then everyone will start to question and things will get crazy and..." she started to hyperventilate and was rambling  
"If you don't stop talking then you are going to make a scene. The girls are already looking at us with confused eyes. I promise I will just go for a little bit, visit Sled and then tell everyone that I'm tired and leave."  
"Alright, but just promise me that u will not doing anything stupid...please be careful Rosetta..you know what will happen if you don't"  
"Yes I know. And I promise."  
and with that Fairy Mary flew away and Rosetta went back and joined her friends who were waiting for her at the border. Fawn was the first to ask her a question.  
"What was that all about?"  
"Nothing important, lets just go in."  
they entered the winter woods and were greeted by Sled, Periwinkle, Spike, and Gliss.  
"Hey guys" said Sled who went to Rosetta and kissed her and then held her in his arms.  
"See, if every couple was like you guys then everyone would be perfectly happy" Peri said with a huge smile on her face, she was happy for them, everyone was.  
Rosetta and Sled both laughed at the same time.  
Everyone was having a good time hanging out  
"Hey guys, lets have a snowball fight. Warm fairies against the winter fairies." Tinkerbell seed very confident when she said this.  
"Oh, you guys are on" said Gliss and jumped up and grabbed a hunk if snow and threw it in their direction, hitting Iridessa on the shoulder  
"Hey, that hurt, come on warm fairies, lets take these fairies down!"  
As they were having that snow ball fight, Rosetta's jacket came undone and as she got hit with a snowball she stepped back and tripped over a patch of snow and fell flat on the ground, causing her jacket to come off.  
"Oh my gosh. Rosetta!"  
They all ran towards her and helped her up and quickly put her jacket back on her to cover her wings. In the time that she fell and her jacket came off, to them helping her out, her wings should have frozen and broke, but to everyone's amazement, they didn't.  
"That's amazing, your wings didn't freeze and break like mine did before." Tinkerbell said in confusion  
Just around the corner was Fairy Mary watching them and quickly ran towards Rosetta once she saw her jacket come off.  
"Rosetta dear, are you alright?"  
Rosetta knew what she really meant and she knew that it was time for her to leave and go back to home.  
"Ya, I'm fine."  
"How come her wings didn't break, that's impossible that they didn't." Sled was very worried for his girlfriend, her wanted to make sure she was going to be okay.  
Rosetta and Fairy Mary were just staring at everyone for awhile, not knowing what to say.  
"Rosetta darling, I think it's time that you get back to your garden." Fairy Mary said making up an excuse for Rosetta to leave.  
"Rosetta are you hiding something from us?" Vidia said questioning Rosetta.  
Rosetta had no idea how, or what to say to that. All she could do was stand there and keep quiet.  
"You know I really think Rosetta should be gonig now, come along dear, you don't want to keep your garden waiting now do you." Fairy Mary was now pulling Rosetta away from her friends and guiding her back to the border.  
She looked back at her friends and just shrugged at them, and then she followed Fairy Mary back home.  
"Do you realize how close you came to revealing the secret?"  
"I know but it was an accident I swear."  
"You young lady are forbid from the winter woods for the next month, and don't think you can just sneak away without me knowing, I will have people watching your every move until we can figure out what to do with this whole commotion going on!"  
"But that's not right, oh come on Mary you know that I will be careful next time."  
"I know that but Queen Clarion does not. Now I think the best thing for you to do is to go and talk to her about what happened today and see what she thinks you should do about it."  
They flew towards Queen Clarions castle to talk to her. Little did they know, was that the girls were hiding behind a tree and they all heard what Fairy Mary and Rosetta were saying to each other.  
" Now that was really weird...I wonder what Fairy Mary meant by, Secret." Said Tink  
"Ya and it seemed like Rosetta was really worried."

Rosetta and Fairy Mary walked into the castle and Knocked on the door  
"Who is it?" Said the guard standing behind the door.  
"Fairy Mary and Rosetta. We are here to speak with Queen Clarion."  
The doors open and they walk in and head straight towards Queen Clarions room.  
"Hello Queen Clarion." Said Fairy Mary  
"Hello"  
Queen Clarion turned around and saw Rosetta standing next to Fairy Mary. She saw that she had a scared look on her face and she walked towards her.  
"Okay, what happened Rosetta. I can see that your not happy, so, let it all out."  
"Well, I was in the winter woods and we were having a snow ball fight and I fell and my jacket came off and everyone noticed that my wings didn't instantly freeze and break" she was shaking and was obviously really scared of what happened  
"What Sweetheart you promised me you would be careful!"  
"I know and I tried but I was an accident"  
Queen Clarion looked at Rosetta and then she politely asked Fairy Mary to leave so she could talk to Rosetta in private.  
Queen Clarion turned to Rosetta and put her arms out and motioned for Rosetta to come towards her. Rosetta walked towards her and Queen Clarion pulled her in for a hug and they just stood there for awhile while Clarion hugged Rosetta and rubbed her back.  
"Now, what did your friends say?"  
"Well, they noticed after awhile that I wouldn't respond to any of their questions and then they asked if I was keeping a secret from them and that was when Fairy Mary said that it was time for me to go and then we came here."  
Queen Clarion took a deep breath and looked at Rosetta  
"I think that it is time that you tell your friends the truth about you."  
"But I thought that it could ruin everything and I might not be safe if we did."  
"Well, I may have only said that just so you wouldn't tell anyone, but I do think that it is time that you tell them. I mean they are your friends and they deserve to know everything about you, keeping secrets, especially one as hug as this one, is never good for friends."  
Rosetta just stared at the floor for awhile and didn't say anything. She was thinking really hard on what her friends might say about it and how they would treat her after they found out.  
"Okay, I'll do it, but only on one condition."  
"And what might that be?"  
"You have to be with me when I tell them."  
"Well I don't see a problem in that, but I also think I will have Millori with us when we tell them, it wouldn't be fair if we didn't."  
And with that they flew off towards the winter woods to get Lord Millori

"Millori!"  
Lord Millori turned around to see Queen Clarion and Rosetta standing behind him.  
"Well, this is certainly a surprise seeing both of you here."  
He walked towards Rosetta and pulled her in for a big hug, he picked her up and spun her around and then kissed the top of her head. Rosetta smiled, she missed that. Clarion smiled and kissed Millori.  
"So, what do I owe this surprising visit to?"  
"I think that we should tell Rosetta's friends the truth about who she really is, lately things have been getting suspicious and sooner or later they will find out. It's probably best that we tell them ourselves."  
"Well, if you guys think that we should, then I'm on board."  
"One question." Rosetta said  
"Yes darling?" Responded Millori  
"What will happen if they hate me for not telling them, whatnot they stop taking to me?" Rosetta was really scared of what might happen.  
Both Clarion and Millori hugged Rosetta, they knew that this day would have come but they never really prepared for it. But they couldn't turn back now, they had to do it.  
"Everything will be fine Rosetta, trust us." Clarion assured her and then they all left. Rosetta and Clarion flying and Millori flying on his bird right next to them.  
They spotted Iridessa, Fawn, Tinkerbell, Vidia, Silvermist, Sled, Spike, Gliss, Bobble, and Clank all having a snowball fight down by the ice rink.  
Rosetta hesitated for a second but then she knew that it had to be done. She flew down toward them and they all stared at her.  
"Rosetta! Your not wearing you jacket, your wings are gong to break! And how are you not cold?" Said a very concerned Sled  
"Guys I know that this looks really weird but I have a really good explanation."  
Fawn jumped up and down with her hand in the air.  
"Oh, I have theory!"  
Rosetta looked annoyed but answered her anyways.  
"And what is your theory Fawn?"  
"You are an alien sent from space dressed as a fairy, and once you had us all under your power you and your alien friends would take over all if pixie hollow!"  
Rosetta stood there for awhile just looking at Fawn with a very annoyed look on her face.  
"Yes Fawn, you got me I am an alien..." She was obviously joking because that was not even close to her secret.  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
"Of course I'm being sarcastic Fawn! But, their is something is need to tell you guys."  
Right as Rosetta said that both Clarion and Millori flew down and stood next to her.  
"Wait why are they here?"  
Rosetta looked at her friends then at the two adults next to her. Clarion could tell that Rosetta was not able to tell them, so she decided that she would do it for her.  
"Rosetta has been keeping a secret from you guys, actually all three of us have been keeping a secret from all of you."  
"What could be so bad that u had to keep a secret from all of us?"  
Clarion took a deep breath and the she spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosetta is actually the princess of pixie hollow, and she's also the princess of the winter woods."  
Everyone just stood there for a second...they were all very confused.  
"Wait, so your saying that Rosetta is the princess of all of us?"asked a very confused Spike  
"Yes, that's basically what I am saying."  
"That's impossible, I thought that the princess was born of royalty through two people, Rosetta was born through a babies laugh."  
"Well, that's not entirely true. You see when Rosetta was born, she was born a fairy baby and if you are born a baby instead of an adult, then your body will only grow until your the same age as all of the other fairies. So she was born a baby but grew up and now her body is done growing."  
"Wait, if Rosetta is the princess, then who are her parents?" Said Vidia  
Everyone was thinking the exact same thing but none of them were able to figure it out yet.  
Rosetta finally knew that it was her time to speak so she decided to explain it to them.  
"I am the..." she hesitated for a minute but then she continued "I am the daughter of Queen Clarion and Lord Millori."  
Everyone's mouths dropped and their eyes grew wide. Nobody would ever imagine that Rosetta was the child of Clarion and Millori.  
Rosetta stood there for awhile, just watching all I'd her fiends stare at her in complete shock. She couldn't take it anymore and she had to get away so she could just figure it all out and just have some alone time for her.  
"Daddy, I'm gunna go to my room in your castle. I just feel like I hurt them because I didn't tell them. If you need me, that's where I'll be." and with that she flew off to the winter woods castle.  
"How come you guys never told us this? We have a right to know that you guys are her parents!" Said a very angry Spike.  
"Yes we know, but, when Rosetta was little she had a really hard time fitting in and she was never aloud out of either my castle or Millori's castle without one of us or Fair Mary with her. Nobody knew about this, and if they did find out then we asked them to keep quiet and not tell anyone."  
"But if Rosetta has been here since she was born then how come only very few fairies know about it?" said Silvermist.  
"Well, when Rosetta was five years old, we sent her to the main land so she could grow up the right way. With friends, and so she wouldn't feel alone. She lived on the main land for a very long time and both of us would go and visit her every week so she always would remember who she was. When she turned 23 she returned to pixie hollow and we faked her arrival day. We set the whole thing up with the help of Terrance and two other fairies. We pulled it off with out anyone finding out the truth, until now." Clarion said, telling everyone about her daughter.  
"Wait! Terrance knew all about this and never told us!"  
"Yes Tink, she would visit pixie hollow sometimes, he was the only one that she felt like she could trust so she decided to tell him and he accepted that and they were always with each other once Rosetta arrived."  
"I can't believe that she never told us. I can't believe her!" Sled was very mad at his girlfriend, they told each other everything and the fact that she kept this from him made him really mad at her.  
"You all have to understand that Rosetta did not choose to keep this secret from all of you, it was Clarion and I and who chose to keep it from all of you. I know that you are all mad, but my daughter has been feeling very guilty ever since the winter woods was open for the warm fairies. It was very hard for her and hearing you say that about my daughter who is also your girlfriend makes me very mad at you!" Millori was defending his daughter and was getting very mad at him for acting the way that he did.  
"If she was feeling so guilty about all of it then why didn't she just tell us earlier?" Asked Bobble  
"We were the ones who were holding her back from telling you. If you want to talk to her about this, then you can find her in her room in my castle, but if you don't want to talk to her then just give her some space for awhile and let her breath for awhile, knowing that her secret is now out."  
"I'm going to go and talk to her." Said Fawn  
"I think that we should all go talk to her."  
"Just don't make her feelings for not telling you, I can tell when my little girl is not happy and when she left I just knew that she wasn't happy." Clarion said feeling sad for her daughter  
And with that all of them flew off to talk to Rosetta.


	3. Chapter 3

In Rosetta's room  
She was staring at a picture that was hanging on her wall of her and her parents when she was a little girl. She never thought that telling her friends would have been this hard. She turned around and walk to the balcony and just stared out into the winter woods, and then she heard her bedroom door open. She didn't even bother to turn around, she just stood there staring out her balcony.  
"Rosetta, can we talk to you? We just want an explanation." Said a very concerned Clank.  
Rosetta turned around and walked into her room and closed the doors to her balcony and sat down on her bed and just sat there staring at them.  
"Talk, anything you guys want to know about me, I will tell you."  
"Are you really the princess of every fairy in never land?"  
"Yes Iridessa, yes I am."  
"How come your wings don't freeze in the cold?"  
"I'm half winter fairy and half warm fairy, I can be in either environment and have no troubles."  
"Do you have any winter fairy powers?" Asked a very giggidy Gliss  
"I'm a frost fairy, but I can also freeze things when I blow and with the wave of my hand I can make anything open or close."  
"Can you show us?" Asked a very curious Periwinkle  
Rosetta picked up a flower that was laying in her dresser and frosted it. She then turned around and blew in the direction of a vase full of flowers. Instantly they all froze. She turned around and waved her hand at her door and it swung open and then she waved her hand again and it closed.  
Everyone was amazed by Rosetta and they were all excited for her. After awhile they all left to go home and sleep, but one person didn't leave.  
"Rose?"  
She looked and saw Sled standing behind her.  
"Sled, I thought that you left with everyone else?"  
"I wanted some time alone with you so we could talk." Her walked towards Rosetta and grabbed her hands and entwined them with his.  
"So, your a winter fairy?"  
She laughed at this and hugged him.  
"I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to tell you the truth before, it's just that, my parent are really strict with me and they told me if I told anyone that I would be locked up in my room for a month."  
"Wow, strict parents you got there Ro, but I was really mad at you in the beginning, but then again who could ever stay mad at you." He smiled down at her and leaned down and kissed her.  
She always loved being with Sled, he always understood her and she was able to talk to him about anything.  
"Well now I can come and visit you and I don't have to worry about ruining my wings. And now I can teach y'all how to have a REAL snowball fight."  
He laughed, he was finally able to have a real relationship with the woman that he loved without anything getting in their way.

It was two days later and everything was back to normal. Everyone knew about Rosetta being the princess. Some people were mad that they were not told before, and others thought it was cool. But Rosetta was happy that she could finally stop worrying about it and just enjoy things.  
She was by the river with Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Tink, Clank, and Bobble. They were all playing volley bug when one of Queen Clarions royal callers came over.  
"Rosetta, Queen Clarion requests your presence immediately."  
"Do you know what she wants?"  
"No idea."  
Rosetta sighed.  
"Fine. Girls I will see y'all later."  
Rosetta flew off with the royal caller and towards the castle.  
"I say we follow."  
"Tink, every time Rosetta and her parents have a conversation, you always want to eavesdrop on them."  
"I know Iridessa, but it always turns out to be something interesting."  
"Fine, but let's finish playing leap frog first."

Rosetta walked into her mothers room and saw her sitting on her bed.  
"Hey mom, you wanted to see me?"  
"Yes darling, we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"First you need to understand that this is for the sake of pixie hollow and everyone here."  
"Uhm, ok then."  
"You do know that once I retire as queen you will have to take over?"  
"Ya, I always knew that."  
"But in order to become queen, you need to also have a king who can rule the winter woods with you. So basically what I am trying to say is that you need to find a prince to marry."  
"What! A prince, well where else are we going to find a prince?"  
"The fairy realm in America is going to send their princes over so you can get to know them."  
"MOM ARE YOU SERIOUS?"  
"Rosetta don't use that tone with me."  
Just then all of the girls showed up, and were hiding next to the window so they could hear everything.  
"Tone, I will use any tone I want right now. Mom do you even hear what you are saying? You are forcing me to marry some prince that I don't know. What kind of tone am I supposed to use with that kinda news?"  
"Darling I know you are upset."  
"Does dad know about this?"  
"Yes."  
"And what did he say about it."  
Clarion didn't say anything.  
"Did he even say anything about it?"  
"No."  
"Fine, I'm gunna go and talk to him, see what he thinks about this." Rosetta flew away, but before she left the castle she noticed the girls by the window.  
"Girls!"  
They turned and looked at Rosetta.  
"Do you guys always have to spy on me?"  
"Are you really going to marry someone you don't know?" Asked Fawn.  
"Probably, I can't go against my parents words."


	4. Chapter 4

After she was done talking to the girls she flew straight to her dad's castle. She was furious at her mother. She flew into the castle and went straight to get dads room.  
"Daddy."  
"In here darling."  
She flew to her dad's closet and saw him fixing his outfit. She knew she got it from somewhere.  
"Is it true that I have to marry some random price?"  
"Darling, it's either that our you move back to the mainland and find a husband there."  
Rosetta looked at her dad for a second. She hadn't been to the main land in over 3 years. She knew that she was going to have to marry a dumb prince if she didn't leave.  
"Okay, then I will move back to the mainland."

It was three weeks later, and Rosetta was done packing everything and ready to go. She spent the last week saying goodbye to everyone. When she got to the girls she practically balled her eyes out. They made her promise to come back and visit every once in a while.  
She was standing in front of a special portal that took you to the mainland, or anywhere you wanted. Everyone said their final goodbyes. Rosetta looked around and didn't see Sled.  
"Tell Sled I said bye."

It had been only two hours since Rosetta left, and everyone was still sad.

Rosetta knew the mainland better then any fairy alive. She lived in L.A. during her time their and had some friends that she was meeting.  
She pulled up to a big cream colored house and parked in the driveway.  
This used to be her house with her ex boyfriend when she lived here.  
It had been such a long time since she had stepped foot in that house. She walked up to the door and opened it.  
When she walked into the living room she saw everything that was there when she left, nothing had changed.  
She went upstairs and into her room, when she got inside she saw a person sitting on the bed.  
Out of panic, she screamed.  
"Rosetta, don't be scared, it's me."  
Rosetta looked at the man and to her surprise it was her ex boyfriend Daren.  
"Daren?"  
"Yea, I uhm heard you were coming back. You're mom called me or looked at me through a portal, I don't really know how all that fairy stuff works. But uhm I just wanted to say hi and welcome you back home."  
"Oh, well it's uhm nice to see you."

Back in pixie hollow everyone was still standing in front of the portal.  
"Oh my goodness everyone, I don't know why I didn't think about this before. I can set thus portal up as a device that will help us see Rosetta but her not see us. So we can basically watch over her." Clarion said with excitement.  
She adjusted some things and before they knew it, they saw Rosetta standing in her room with Daren.  
"Who's that guy with her?"  
"Well Tink, that would be Daren. Rosetta's ex boyfriend."

"So my mom called you all the way from pixie hollow just to tell you that I was coming back? Wow, I'm going to have a serious talk with her next time I see her."  
"Look Ro, I know you and I ended the wrong way. I was mad at you and you were stressed out. But I just want to apologize for the way I acted."  
"Well, apology accepted. But that doesn't really make me feel any better about you."  
"I know what I did was a jerk move, but I was drunk and couldn't control myself."  
"That's what they all say."  
There was a silent pause between them.  
"Why did you lie to me when I asked you why you were leaving here Ro?"  
"I didn't lie to you, I just tried to make the truth less real. Look, what you and I had was great, but it's over and we have to move on."

Everyone in Pixie Hollow was still watching when Sled flew in.  
"Where have you been, Rosetta already left and you didn't even say goodbye to her!"  
"I know Fawn, I'm and idiot."  
That's when he noticed that they were watching Rosetta.  
"Who is that guy?"  
They explained the whole thing to him and told him that it was her ex boyfriend. Sled was not to happy about it.

"Just here me out Rose, please."  
Rosetta looked at Daren for a moment.  
"Fine, but you have 2 minutes."  
"What I did was an ass move and I know it hurt your feelings really bad, but I have not stopped thinking about you since the moment you left here. Rosetta I still love you."  
Rosetta didn't know what to say she was shocked.  
"You, you still love me?"  
"Yes." He walked over to her and entwined his hands with hers.  
"Rosetta, we were engaged. When I proposed to you I meant what I said. I will love you for the rest of my life no matter what happens. I tried to get over you I really did, I even took that girl from the fair out on a date and I was so bored the entire time."  
Rosetta couldn't help but laugh.  
"And I missed that smile and that laugh, that dorky little laugh. Rosetta can you please give me another chance to prove to you that I still want to marry you?"  
She didn't know why to say, the man she used to love and was going to marry just told her he still loves her and still wants to marry her. She had some insane thinking to do.  
"Let me think about it over night."  
"Thank you Rose, take your time."

Sled was not happy.  
"My girlfriend was just basically proposed to by that stupid guy and she doesn't have decency to tell him that she has a boyfriend."  
Her parents and friends were pissed at Sled.  
"You are not her boyfriend anymore you idiot. You didn't have the brain to tell Rosetta to stay and marry you so she left and you didn't even day goodbye to her!" Said an angry Tink


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day and Rosetta woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes in the kitchen.  
She walked downstairs to find Daren at the stove making breakfast.  
"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"  
"Wait, you stayed the night here?"  
"Well yeah, this house used to be both of ours so I figured that I would stay in the guest bedroom."  
"Oh, well ok then. I slept fine and I am starving."

Back home everyone was curious to see what Rosetta had decided, so the second the sun was up they all went back to the castle to watch Rosetta on the mainland.

"You know my friends would kill me if they knew what I was eating right now."  
"Why, do they have something against good tasting bacon in the morning?"  
Rosetta laughed and ate her food.  
"No, back home everything that we eat is vegetarian. None of them have even tasted meat."  
"So you are saying that if your friends and family were here right now, they would quit possibly faint at the sight of you eating meat that came from a pig?"  
He said in a sarcastic way that mad Rosetta laugh.  
"Yes, they would go crazy."  
"When was the last time you had bacon?"  
"When I was still living here with you."  
"Well then, I suggest you take your first bite."  
Rosetta picked up a piece of bacon from her plate and took a bite.  
"Oh my god, I forgot how good this tasted."

Back home everyone was in shock.  
"Did my best friend really just take a bite out of part of a pig?" Said a very disturbed Fawn.  
They were all grossed out.

"So, what do you want to do on your first day back home?"  
"I actually need to go to the store and get more food, and I need to get more clothes."  
"Well I could go with you and keep you company if you want."  
"Look Daren, I know you want us to get back together, but I need more time to think about it."  
He walked over to her and took her hands in his.  
"Rosetta I can't wait that long to be with you again. I love you so much and I want to show you everyday how much I love you."  
Rosetta looked down for a few seconds and didn't say anything. She was trying to figure everything out.  
"Ok, I will give you one more chance to prove to me that you still love me."  
"Thank you so much Ro."  
"But, if anything goes wrong or I get a strange feeling after awhile, then I'm going to call it off."  
"Just the fact that you said yes is all that matters."  
He smiled and picked Rosetta up and kissed her. She smiled and wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed back.  
"You will not regret this Ro, I promise you."

"I just watched my girlfriend make out with another guy. This has got to be the worst day of my life."  
"Would you quit saying that she is your girlfriend!" Said a very angry Vidia.  
"You are possibly the worst person ever. First you don't say goodbye to her or even make a effort to try and marry her, and then you get mad at her when she starts dating another guy." Lord Millori was head over heels mad at Sled.

"So, I figured that after we go shopping, we could meet up with all of our friends." Daren said as hi and Rosetta walked up the stairs into her room.  
"Oh my god I would love that. Cassey texted me last night saying that she wanted to hook up with all of us again to see me."  
"Great, then after we finish shopping and put everything away, we can meet up with everyone."  
Rosetta was looking through her clothes to find something to wear. She pulled out a pair of light blue shorts and a black flowy tank top. She went into the bathroom and changed.  
"Wow." Daren said looking at her.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, it's just that, you make the simplest outfits look hot."  
Rosetta laughed and walked over to him and put her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned in and kissed him.  
"We better go, I want to go before the crowd gets busy."  
They spent over an hour getting groceries, they really needed food in the house.  
"I forgot how much food cost here. It is crazy expensive."

It was a coup of hours later, Rosetta was done putting everything away and Darren had left to go to his house to get the rest of his clothes.

Rosetta couldn't help but miss her friends and family a lot. She took out her phone and scrolled down to a contact called mom. She pressed the call button and waited for her mom to pick up the phone in pixie hollow that connected to hers allowing her to call home.


	6. Chapter 6

She took out her phone and scrolled down to a contact called mom. She pressed the call button and waited for her mom to pick up the phone in pixie hollow that connected to hers allowing her to call home.

Back home in pixie hollow a phone started to ring. Queen Clarion flew over to it and picked it up. Already knowing it was going to be Rosetta since they were all watching her.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi mom."  
"Rosetta darling, how are things going?"  
"Great, so far. But I can't help but wonder why you called Darren. I mean when I told you what happened between us a while back after we broke up you seemed very excited, and yet here I am back in the house with my ex boyfriend, and you were the one who called him and told him that I was coming back."  
"Sweetheart I can explain."  
"No, I get where you were coming from. But next time if you do anything like this please tell me so I can at least have a heads up."  
"I know he hurt you once before, but he really does love you. Just give him another chance."  
"I have, and so far it's great. But..."  
"But what?"  
"What if he makes the same mistake again? He could easily slip right back into that bad habit of his."  
"Just trust him that he will not just you again. If you feel great about it then go with it, but if you have that gut feeling then leave."  
"Yea, I guess you're right. So how's everything going back home?"  
"Everything is great, we all really miss you though."  
"I miss you guys too, just promise me you will not spy on me through that portal thingy."  
"What portal thingy?" Clarion said, trying not to sound to obvious about it.  
"Mom, please tell me you didn't spy on me?"  
"Well I couldn't help it, I missed you, we all did."  
"We, who is we?"  
"Well uhm, the girls with Bobble and Clank of course, Fairy Mary, your father and I, and uhm...Sled."  
"Sled? Well, this conversation is just getting worse by the second." Rosetta's voice was very furious.  
She hung up the phone before her mom could say anything else.

Back with Rosetta

She was furious, this whole time her parents along with her friends and ex boyfriend we're watching her.  
That's when Rosetta heard the door open.  
"Babe I'm back."  
"I'm in the living room."  
He walked into the living room and could tell she was mad.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just got off the phone with my mom, and she told me that this whole time I've been here she's been spying in me through her portal thingy. But it's not just her, it's all of my friends, both of my parents, Fairy Mary, and my ex boyfriend Sled!"  
"Wait, your friends and family have been watching us all of this time?"  
"Yep, isn't that just wonderful, we have no privacy at all."  
"Hey, don't worry. It's not like they are watching us 24/7."  
"Alright."  
"So, I just got off the phone with Cassidy and she said that they want to meet up with us at her house in a few hours. So I figured we could hang here for a bit and watch a movie and then head over."  
"That sounds good."

It had been about 2 months since Rosetta had left, and it was getting easier by the day for everyone back home. They all still really missed her. But despite the fact that Rosetta was angry at them for spying on her, they still did it on and off during the day. This just happened to be a day where none of them were busy so they decided to watch all day long.

Back on the mainland Ro was standing in front of the bathroom mirror putting her hair up when Darren came up behind her and wrapped is arms around her.  
"So what do you want to do today?"  
"I don't know, I'm still kinda tired from the party last night. I don't think I have ever been to a party that crazy."  
"Yea, we probably should have left during the fight between Jackson and Mario. So how about we just stay in and order delivery and watch movies all day."  
Rosetta smiled  
"That sounds perfect."  
About half way through the movie Darren paused it.  
"Ro, I have a question."  
"What?"  
"If we end up getting married, where would you want to live, here or back home?"  
"Oh, wow. I actually haven't ever thought about that."  
"Well I'm just saying, because we could go back and forth between the two, but that would just be a lot on us."  
"Surprisingly, I don't really have any need to go back home. I mean, yea I love all my friends and family there, but I would rather stay here and make something of my life. No offense to everyone back home, but doing all that work every day just because it's your talent, isn't all fun and games."  
"So you would rather stay here?"  
"If we do end up getting married, then yes, I would rather stay here."

Clarion was furious.  
"I agreed to send her there to find a man to bring back here, not for her to stay there. The last thing I need is for my daughter to be away from me again."  
"We will figure something out dear, Rosetta loves it here, you know she does. She is just confused that's all, just give it time."  
"Time, we don't have time. Darren already told Rosetta the first night she was back that he still wanted to marry her, she's isn't going to say no if he asks her again. Remember how devastated she was when he did what he did and broke her heart? She has not stopped loving him since the moment she got home. Now I say we do something about this right away, we will all fly out there tomorrow morning and try to break them up without Rosetta knowing we are there."


End file.
